


Valentine's Day

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Spock has a small surprise.





	Valentine's Day

“Jim?”

The captain looked up from the pad in his hand, smiling up at his first officer.

“Oh Spock. What is it?” he asked, putting his pad down and raising his eyebrow. “Any callings from Star Fleet or anything alike?”

Spock shook his head, hands held firm behind his back, posture anything but relaxed.

“No, captain. I was actually going to request your company somewhere a little more… reserved” he said, and Jim looked around the bridge. There weren’t many crew members there, but in any case, he would just fulfill his first officer’s request.

Maybe it was some kind of secret mission or something troubling for the Vulcan.

“Sulu, take the con” he said as he stood up, and the navigator nodded without leaving his post. Jim nodded for Spock and the Vulcan nodded, turning around and heading to the elevator.

The two walked inside and Spock requested that they were taken to the observatory, making Jim even more curious.

So curious, in fact, that he was moving from one foot to the other, impatiently.

As soon as the doors opened, Spock walked out, and Jim followed, watching how tense the Vulcan seemed. Silently, he began to worry. Perhaps it was something like the Pon Farr again, some kind of sickness, or something about his human self.

Jim was seriously beginning to freak out.

They reached the observatory and Spock stopped in front of the glass that let them look out into space.

“Jim” he called, and the captain turned to his first officer. “Could you please close your eyes?”

Jim was even more confused, but nodded, closing his eyes and waiting.

He waited for what felt like hours.

“Open your eyes”

Jim let his eyelids separate, his eyes widening as soon as they were open.

His mouth opened a bit and he looked at Spock, confused and… awfully pleased.

“Um… what…”

“I am aware that today is a special day in human culture” Spock said, holding the box and flowers in his hands. “14th of February, the days when Americans such as you celebrate Valentine’s Day, a day all about endorsing into fun activities with one’s partner, receiving and giving gifts and felling loved” he said, and his hands moved forward. “I hope this is of your liking”

Jim was blushing madly. Slowly, he reached out and picked up the bouquet and the box of what he could only assume was chocolates.

“Spock… oh my god… I forgot, I never… I don’t have anything to give you back…” he said, distressed and super happy, a wide grin appearing on his face. “I don’t even know…”

“Happy Valentine’s day Jim” Spock said, a hint of a pleased smile curling on his face. He leaned in and pressed their lips together, making Jim even more happy, bubbles filling up his stomach as the vulcan’s hand reached over his that was holding the bouquet and gently slid their fingers together.

Jim closed his eyes in bliss and smiled against Spock’s mouth, not being able to hold back his giggle.

“I love you” he mumbled, and Spock smirked against his lips.

“I love you too, T’hy’la”

**Author's Note:**

> give kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
